Finding the Light
by SummySumSum
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke was kidnapped for ten years, but has now returned and is now living with Itachi. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru at the age of six, just before his seventh birthday. It happened on Itachi's watch and he has lived in guilt. Ten years later, Sasuke has returned but he isn't that happy child any more. He's angry, self mutilating, depressed and uncaring. Itachi's introduces him to his friends, who are family since his father passed and his mother committed suicide the year after Sasuke was taken. He is also introduced to his friends students/relatives, such as Naruto (E.T.C.) Can Naruto become someone he cares about?

**Restricted**

**Uchiha missing persons File**

Conclusion

A silent teenager sat in a chair with perfect posture. A few hours prior, the boy had calmly walked into the Konoha Police Station, slashes of muted red covered his tattered clothing. His face was as stoic and void of emotion now as it was then. Occasionally, hints of restrained anger would briefly show in his eyes, before disappearing so quickly one would almost think they had imagined it. He had only spoke once, in such a chilling tone, the threat he had given was ignored. A kind secretary had tried to wipe some dried blood of his face but the boy had recoiled and snapped out in his even voice "Touch me again, I'll break every bone in both arms". One could almost hear the crushing sounds of bones. Eventually, they had managed to lead him to a chair in a processing room. There was a double mirror that ran across one wall, he had slightly flinched away from it, like his reflection was more hideous than god-like. He would not answer questions, but he gave a death-like glare that some of the older officers found vaguely familiar. It took them awhile to figure out why that was, mostly because he did not help and the officers were near retirement. The secretaries were searching the overfilled bulletin board. The dark teenager had limitedly pointed at the board upon his arrival and they hoped some answer could be found there. Sure enough, a slightly yellowed missing persons flyer was found from ten years ago. The picture showed a smiling child with the same features as the mysterious boy. Underneath it read, SASUKE UCHIHA. Even the youngest officer's knew the story. Ten years ago, the recently deceased ex-chief Fugaku Uchiha had gone out with his wife and left his eldest son, Itachi home to watch his youngest son. Their elder son was a prodigy, but he had recently made a few bad friends. Of course, Itachi had realized that his new friend was a criminal and disassociated himself from the far older man. His name was Orochimaru. That night, he kidnapped the youngest son, Sasuke. Later in the investigation, it was found that Orochimaru had given Itachi the last word upon his departure. It is documented that he said he would take something precious from Itachi. It nearly obliviated the family. The year after, Mikoto Uchiha could not bear the sadness and committed suicide. Fugaku threw himself into his work and Itachi managed, but was a lot quieter. It was mind numbing to think that after ten years, when his parents had already died, Sasuke had returned nearly physically unharmed. His psychological state is still undermined. Immediately after the discovery was made, Itachi was contacted. It only took thirty minutes for him to drive to the station. Even using his name, Sasuke would not speak to them, but when he heard about his brothers arrival, a brief conversation was held.

**S- I can leave if I tell you what happened. **[NOTE: it is not a question]

**I- Well see what you have to say.**

**S- I'll say this only once, don't ask for anymore.**

The inspector is silent, giving the questioned time.

**S- The better part of my time I spent chained up and kept in the dark. There was no chance of escape, though I tried on numerous occasions. I won't tell you what happened the other times, I'm not sure a weakling like you could handle it. **

He pauses here and it seems as if he is holding in an involuntary shudder, but he won't elaborate.

**S- It took awhile, but I found my chance and I took it.**

He stops again, finished what he has to say, but humours the detective.

**I- What exactly was your chance? Whose blood is that?**

**S- I killed him… and the other.**

He almost didn't continue and looked frightened.

**S- I didn't… I tr…tried.**

He breaths in and begins anew.

**S- It was an accident. I went at them in hopes of getting away, but not to kill. They just…died. Their blood, Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi.**

He falls silent again, he's done.

Sasuke Uchiha is let go in the Custody of his brother and the search for the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto is underway.


	2. Chapter 2

ITACHI POV

I awoke that morning expecting another normal Saturday. I planned to spent it with my best friends, who were all as strange and some as haunted as my self. There were eight of those, not including myself. The silly, annoying Deidara with his blue eyes, long blonde hair trapped in a pony and obsession for any clay art. Usually, the quite and cute red headed puppeteer, Sasori was the focal point of Deidara's jabbering. Kakuzu was money obsessed and strict with many stitch marks, but he was the best at neutralizing Hidan, who was self absorbed and an alternate god worshipper. Zetsu was dead set on saving the earth and recycling and shit. It got a little old pretty fast, but he was okay. Konan had blue hair, she was a queen at origami and caught the eye of many, unfortunately for them though, she only favoured Nagato. He preferred to be called Pain and was quite clueless. Finally, there was Kisame. He was a little bit obnoxious and would get into a lot of trouble if I wasn't around. He doesn't know that I fancy him as more than a friend and I planned to keep it that way. We all ran our own business that we called Akatsuki, though technically Pain owned most of it's shares. It was more of a multi-tasking business. We had rare items and old artifacts and things that we sold and sometimes we would go collect items people wanted to sell or find and own. Surprisingly, it was popular and we got a considerable amount of customers. We all lived in the same downtown area the shop was located in. Pain, Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu actually lived in the attached apartments above the store. I lived in the one of the Penthouses of the Arunoma Suites, not the bachelor pad but the four bedroom ones with the floor to ceiling windows along the living and dining room areas. Kisame and Deidara live with me, but thankfully he normally falls asleep at Sasori's house. Zetsu did live with us until he blew up a weird plant mixture in the kitchen and now he has his own apartment a block away. I had other friends too, but most were a couple years older. A lot of them did know kids or were related to kids that would be around the same age as my brother would be. They might of even been his friends had he been here. I swallowed old feelings and began mechanically brushing my hair, unaware of Kisame's knowing eyes. I had woken up late that day, slept in tell nearly twelve. I became aware of someone watching me and looked up to meet Kisame's gaze in my mirror. I gave him a small smile as I stood up and gently placed my brush on my dresser. About three hours later we were all lounging around at my house having closed Akatsuki and finished all our other affairs. It was my cell that rang and not my house phone. I saw the police number and knew something was wrong, so I stood up and walked over by the front door, ignoring the few curious stares of the more situational aware. I answered with a quiet Hello and listened intently to the shocking news. I said I would be to the police station shortly and hung up.

"Kisame, I need you to come somewhere with me" I didn't really ask nor demand, but I knew he'd never refuse me and so he didn't, "OK, where do you need to go?".

"KPS" We all knew what those initials meant and before he could ask why, I told him "They found Sasuke". At those words even Deidara, who was in the middle of a word, paused and it was near silent except for an overplayed Sham Wow commercial in the background. He nodded and stood up. I put on my shoes, as did Kisame, who had already grabbed his car keys from the counter.

As I went out the door Konan wished me luck and if it had been Deidara, I would have punched him. The elevator seemed to be taking forever to make it up to the 29th floor and kept stopping on nearly every floor. It was only at floor eleven and had stopped at seven of those floors. I was anxious, a little bit happy and of course so scared I was ready to cry. I let out a frustrated sound and flew to the end of the hall, Kisame a fraction of a second faster. He held the door open and we all but ran down flight after flight of stairs. Down about ten floors, we knew it would be easier to get an elevator because they were double. The reason being that the apartments above were larger and therefore, there were fewer people that needed elevators. We took the elevator straight down to the underground parking garage and got in a grey five passenger car. Kisame sensed my nervousness and was close to speeding the whole way there. I asked him to wait for me and quickly got out. The receptionist took one glance at me and stood, motioning at me to follow her. She took me down a hall to a door and knocked before opening it. An old friend of my father's and a few men I hadn't met greeted me and told me that he had only opened his mouth to threaten someone who had touched him. When Sasuke was little, he hadn't so much as even lied about harming something as small as a caterpillar. I knew he must be really hardened, worse than I and the guilt I had tried to swallow this morning came back full swing. I looked at him through the double sided mirror and felt ill. His hair was messy and he was covered with grime and stripes of dry cakey blood stains. The dark blue, long sleeve shirt he wore was tattered and too large. The plain black pant were ripped and holey. I could see he had a blank expression, which wasn't uncommon for a Uchiha. When he spoke, it hit me like a ton of breaks. His voice was cool, with an even pitch, I found myself more focused on listening to my lost brother's voice than his actual words. I was disguised as he casually explained some of his experience. Not at him, just how much he had been though and how much he had been forced to change. I could have cried as he told his questioner he had been chained and kept in the dark. I would have cried had I not been concealing my emotions for years. And even if I sobbed silently, I wanted nothing to distract me of seeing my baby brother for the first time in years. His face suddenly changed. I knew a deeper experience was in his mind, one with a crueller effect on his mind. He even studdered slightly. My own mind was so preoccupied that it only now just caught up to what he was saying. He had accidentally killed his captors in his need to escape. Then he closed up again, his face devoid on anything that would give away his thoughts. They cops waited another minute before telling me to wait in the hall for my brother. When he came out, we were both wary of the other and though I wanted to pick him up and hug him, I kept my distance because I knew he needed it. I noticed he had bare feet. It looked like it had been a while since he had worn shoes. His feet were blackened with dirt and mud. It looked like he probably had a few scrapes that should be disinfected, especially with how dirty the boy was. He followed me in silence, straight out the doors and into the waiting car I gestured too. Kisame looked at him through the mirror, no doubt listing all the ways we were already similar. I got in and buckled before turning and telling Sasuke to do the same. He had been sitting there, arms crossed and staring out the window, stoic as ever. It gave me hope that he had it in him to look incredulously at me, but he didn't argue, just grunted and put it on. Kisame was trying to stifle his amusement and managed to as he began driving. I almost wanted to smile.


End file.
